


Who do you think I am?

by Pathrycja



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Blond, M/M, Vain, leathery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathrycja/pseuds/Pathrycja
Summary: So... do you remember, this one interview in which Matt had to describe Dominic in three words?So here you have what can happen when you use the wrong words.Was that one time, Matt said a few words too much?





	Who do you think I am?

**Author's Note:**

> Recently once again I came across this memorable interview with Matt and Dom and I was tempted to write short ff about this.
> 
> For those who don't know what is this about, a brief reminder;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QCOMzphkDM
> 
> This is just such a playful thought, but I hope you enjoy it! xx

Matt Bellamy and Dominic Howard were coming back from their last interview for some German station. Of course as usual they were alone, but as usual, they didn’t mind.

"It was such a boring interview" Matt said suddenly.

Dominic raised one eyebrow and smiled. He didn’t know where the sudden statement came from, but he wanted Matt to develop his thought, so he repeated;

“Boring?”

“Yes, but they had good tea, we have to buy one, it had a good smell” he mumbled thoughtfully.

"What?" Sighed a surprised blond.

"Tea, we have to buy one." Matt said emphatically and began to tap innocently on his thigh with his fingers.

Dominic rolled his eyes. What could he expect from his friend? But as he had nothing better to do, he might as well continue the topic.

For him, the entire interview was quite decent, a little different, but he liked to answer some of these strange questions. So, he was a little surprised that the only thing Matt noticed, was… the tea. Well, on the other hand, it was nothing new.

"Seriously, is it the only thing that impressed you?" He asked half-seriously, half-jokingly.

“Interview, like any other interview” he shrugged “Anyway, let's not pretend as if we didn’t know these strange things about ourselves... So, this tea was quite interesting” he replied simply.

“You're incredible…”

"Oh, I know" Matt chuckled "But seriously, Dom, did you find out something interesting about me that you don’t know already?"

This time Dominic shrugged.

“Maybe not about you, but in that case, about what you think about me.” He evaporated without thinking.

“Don’t overdo it, I just said the first thing that came to my mind.”

Dominic knew that it shouldn’t touch him so much, but he couldn’t do anything about it. It irritated him to the point that, even surprising himself, he burst out embittered.

"Wow, so the first thing that came to your mind is that I'm a vain blonde?" He snorted provocatively, casting a dramatic look

At that moment, Dominic wasn’t sure if he was serious, whether he was still teasing.

“I could always call you worse.”

"Ah, so I should thank you then?" He laughed bitterly.

Matt stared at him for a moment, startled by this sudden change of mood, but a few seconds later a smile crossed his face again.

“Awww Dommy, you're not just a vain blonde... “ he said trying to keep it serious “You're a super pretty vain blonde” he finished, then he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

And at that moment their car stopped at the hotel. Dominic stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then spoke more viciously than he intended;

“Oh, Fuck you, Matt!”

“Dom, don’t be like that! You act like some hysterical blond milf...”

However, Dom didn’t listen to him anymore, he got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He entered the hotel as soon as possible and then to his room.  
His mood changed so drastically that he didn’t even know what had happened to him. Could Matt's stupid joke have made him so angry? It wouldn’t be the first time... but maybe he was just tired, that's why.

The only thing he wanted to do was throw himself on the bed and sleep for a moment. However, after a few minutes of lying still on his stomach, on a comfortable mattress, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. He didn’t even know what possessed him. Because he was honestly pleased with this interview...

So he was lost.

Maybe he was oversensitive, but sometimes the innocent words of his friend could hurt him sharply.  
He should get used to this behavior a long time ago. But of course he couldn’t

Anyway, what did he count on? That Matt will suddenly tell him how much he adore him and admires in the middle of a stupid interview? It's not his style...

But maybe he was secretly hoping for that...

But even if, he couldn’t be sure if Matt was serious. He shouldn’t care about Matt's words that much, but it wasn’t the first time he heard he was vain. You can even say that he quite often heard it from Matt and it probably hurt him the most. Strangers could talk about him what they want, but he cared about his friend's opinion. Matt said a lot of strange, wrong things, but was it too much this one time?  
Matt loved all kinds of games. He knows Dominic well enough that he always knows what to say to make him off balance, just for fun. Anyway, it's quite possible that he did the same today to tease him.

But this time he has reached a critical point. A point where extreme reflexes guide him. Like for Matt's jerky language, Dominic feels like either slapping him on the spot or throwing himself at him and kissing him until he can’t breathe. Nothing in between.  
And then he realized that he shouldn’t think about it and feed his sick fantasies, because it never ends well.

Resigned, he got out of bed and dragged himself to take a shower. The water running down his body should help him wash away his thoughts and feelings...  
Feelings that had tormented him for so long, but were forbidden. Which should not exist...  
Which perhaps were just a figment of his imagination... Which was his downfall.

However, it didn’t help either. His thoughts were dangerous. What he felt was dangerous... Sooner or later, or rather sooner, he would go crazy with all this.

Matt Bellamy, definitely will be his ruin.  
~~  
A few hours later, all members of Muse have already prepared for the upcoming concert. And everything seem to be as usual, but Dominic's bad mood still hung over him. Because of that, he was still annoyed when someone accosted him or tried to talk to him, he fought with himself not to start shouting at anyone. He also tried to avoid Matt all the time, but it was practically impossible, because he kept on harassing him…

Everyone was standing on the stage after the soundcheck.

“Dom, DOM... Doooooooooom!” Matt moaned his name for the hundredth time and jumped around him like a puppy that wanted attention.

Dominic tried to ignore it, but after some time it was impossible.

“What do you want?” He growled, finally annoyed.

Matt shoved his phone in front of him.

“Look, I found this tea...”

Dominic took a huge amount of air into his lungs, then slowly released it.

“Seriously? Seriously?" He hissed, then turned on his heel and left the stage as soon as possible.

He could not deal with it.  
~~

Half an hour later, Dominic's patience was put to the test again. Preparing himself just before the concert, Dominic struck a random rhythm with his sticks. Someone in the corridor, in front of their wardrobe, shouted his name over and over again… someone… Matt. It struck him so much that his sticks suddenly landed at the other end of the room. Chris only managed to throw a surprised look.

“DOM!”

Matt fell into the room, smiling from ear to ear, and as if nothing had happened, he ran over to the blonde sitting on the couch and began to prod him with his long fingers in the ribs to catch his attention. If Dominic had these sticks with him at this moment, he would definitely be able to hurt his friend right now.

"If you say my name again..." he began in a low, nervous voice.

However, he was unable to finish his threat, because Matt rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pocket, but there was still a naughty smile on his face.

“Okay, as you wish my princess.... Dominique!" He said provocatively.

Dominik's eyes almost came out of orbit, and his hands clenched into fists.

“Goddamn it Matt!”

Before anyone could say anything, Dom flew out of the room, leaving Chris and Matt with shocked faces.

“What happened to him?” Chris asked, confused.

“I don’t have the slightest idea.” Matt replied massaging his tummy.

Fortunately, the concert went without a single problem. Well, except that Matt was constantly trying to get the attention of Dominic, who at all costs tried to ignore him. However, he knew that this time throwing a guitar in Dominic, would have been a blow below the belt.

So, after the concert ended, everyone could sense that the atmosphere was still tense. At least between these two. Everyone was supposed to come back to the hotel together, but suddenly Morgan said they might as well jump into a bar for a beer or something better. Of course, Dominic just gave them a disgusted look and said he was coming back to the hotel. To his misfortune, Matt followed in his footsteps. So they were alone again. But this time they were both silent. By the time they were in the elevator and this small space seemed to be too small for this huge tension.

“Will you tell me what's gotten into you? You behave so... strangely.”

“I don’t know Matt.” blond replied unmoved.

Brunet waited for some continuation, but that did not happen.

When Dominic reached the right floor, he didn’t even notice that someone was following him, so closing the door of his room almost cracked Matt.

"What are you doing?" He asked impertinently.

Matt gave him a dramatic look and put one hand on his hip.

“What does it look like? Apparently you have a problem and I am going to solve it before we reach Paris tomorrow." He explained as if it were the most obvious thing on earth.

“Whatever” Dominic gives a brief sigh, then sits down on the small sofa by the window.

He waited a moment, unmoved, until finally someone would get to the point, but nobody did.

"So?" He added coldly.

After the concert, Dominic calmed down a little, though maybe not so much calmed as he got just tired. He was too tired to get angry. And to be honest, he didn’t even know anymore why he was angry at first.

Matt hesitated for a moment over what to say, at that time his face grew serious.

"I think you took this interview and what I said way too seriously” he explained finally.

"Too seriously?" Dominic repeated dully.

The blond man was now staring at the man in front of him.

“Come on. You know, that's all, it wasn’t ...” he started.

“No, I don’t know Matt, you say so many different things that I do not know. I don’t know what's in your head. You are so confused lately.” He mumbled with difficulty, and his cheeks burned with a blush.

Matt looked at him in surprise, didn’t know how to get out of this situation without problems, and definitely didn’t want to make him even more angry. The whole day of his ignorance and dislike was enough for him.

“I... I... I’m trying as I can. Besides, you wouldn’t want to know what's in my head.” He replied as if he wasn’t sure if that was true.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Matt didn’t know what had happened to him and why he suddenly had such a desire to take off all his feelings. He was so frustrated that constantly biting his lower lip made him taste the blood. In the end, he couldn’t stand this silence, he had to hear anything from him.

“Dom... say something”

“But what should I say? What's happening right now is really weird.” He said in a tired voice and began to comb his hair with one hand. ”I... Of course I would like to know what's going on in your head. Don’t get me wrong, it does bother me what you say but sometimes I just want to hear the truth. To... I don’t know...” for a moment he couldn’t find the right words to describe it.

And then Dominic asked himself the silent question "Well, what do you even want and what is your problem?"

He struggled with strange feelings all day, mainly anger, but he had no idea where it came from. He was angry at Matt, at himself, at the entire universe? But why?

Matt was distracted enough to just say the first thing that came to him.

“What if this truth wouldn’t please you?”

And now Dominic looked surprised at Matt, could he hear the anxiety in his voice? Was the man standing in front of him afraid to say what was in his head? Certainly it couldn’t be something so horrible, right? They always told each other everything, no matter how stupid it was. They didn’t have any nasty secrets from each other, because they trusted each other immensely. So, what could Matt have been talking about?

And a second later thought occurred to him... And what if Matt really has disturbing secrets from him...  
Maybe he's really secretive contacts the aliens and sells them important information about human kind... or he trades dangerous information that could destroy the world? Maybe he never joked about it?  
Jesus Dominic, take control of yourself because you fall into paranoia. Anyway, if Matt hides something from him, it can’t be that bad. As if there was a point, he wouldn’t mind if he secretly contacted the aliens.

Finally, when he realized how stupid his thoughts were, he simply decided not to think.

“I don’t know until I hear” he said uncertainly but also provocatively.

Nonetheless now it was Matt, who was lost in his thoughts. Through his face passed a million extreme emotions. His behavior worried Dominic even more.

“Matt... I know that I was nervous and angry today, but whatever bothers you now... throw it away because now you start worrying me...”

"I... I..." Matt stuttered, but nothing else went down his throat, he started to panic and think about escaping this room as soon as possible.

“Matt, I really can handle everything. Just tell me... Have you fallen into a paranoid conspiracy theory again? Have you returned to gambling? Do you want to open a brothel? Do you want to dye your hair, I don’t know it… violet? You want to build a banana Eiffel Tower... I really do not mind...” he assured with full seriousness.

However, Matthew looked at him in despair, because he didn’t know how to put it in words. He couldn’t control his voice. He was so desperate.

“Dominic... Don’t you understand ?! This is not about me, it's about you, and actually about us" he said, shaking. "And that's all you do and say... You're too good to be true.”

The blond held his breath for a moment and watched his friend start restlessly gesturing and throwing out the words at a deadly pace. As always when he was getting nervous.

“It is almost unbearable when you ignore me, and even worse when you are angry at me! It just drives me crazy! I was literally dying from the inside today, every time you gave me that empty and hateful look. And all this, because of one stupid interview... And it's so hard to talk about it, because I don’t know what to say and what I shouldn’t. I always try to stop it because it seems to be so inappropriate. But this really drives me crazy! Hiding all these emotions for so many years and denying them... It's unbearable! It even occurred to me that I didn’t giving fuck, If I was with Gaia or not. Actually, I was even glad she broke up with me… I know it's selfish and I'm probably putting you in a very difficult situation right now. But that's the only thing that can save me from this madness. All these years, these borders have been so blurred... but it's still so scary, because it can destroy everything... You understand, right?”

It was a misunderstanding that Dominic was in shock. He was shaken so much that his whole body and mind were motionless. Was this really happening at all?!

“And what I'm going to do is probably the craziest thing I've ever done. But I don’t think I can express it in any other way. Literally the end of the world, or a great explosion and the birth of a new universe.

Dominic understood too well the madness that now wandered in his eyes. However, he couldn’t react to it, he was too speechless. And the confusion in his head reached a critical level.

"Matt, what are you..." he stammered, but then his voice failed him.

He was trapped in this electric sapphire look.

"For so many years I wasn’t sure if it was just my imagination… I was waiting for a sign, but even when I saw any, I was too scared. During the OOS tour, I couldn’t even tear my hands away from you. That was crazy. It was sick madness. I was looking for every possible excuse to touch you… I was on the edge. I knew that I had to stop, that it was wrong, because we could lose everything back then.  
And years passed, I tried to say this so many times... but it is you, you are my undisclosed desire.”

At that moment, the blond probably stopped breathing.

“You are my… holy shroud.”  
And before Dominic could say anything, Matt literally threw himself at him. Within a few nanoseconds, he found himself on his lap, wove his fingers in his hair, and captured his lips with determination.

Matt had imagined this situation so many times. He had dreamed so many times that Dominic would feel for a moment what he felt...  
However, his heart sank when Dominic didn’t answer the kiss. When, after a few seconds, his lips remained dead… the cold reality hit him...

He was almost ready to run out of the room at any moment and burn himself in fire of shame.

“I…”

Matt's whole body died with horror.

Have he just made the biggest mistake of his life? He just stammered. Because what could you say in such a situation?

He fucked up everything.  
What did he expect?

Dominic was indeed too good to be true.

Matt slowly regaining control of his limbs, forced himself to tear his burning hands away from his face.

However, he didn’t have enough courage to open his eyes and confront his actions.  
Because he expected to see infinite disgust and betrayal on Dominic's face. He expected the worst. But the only thing he heard was calm;

“Matt, open your eyes.”

Brunet didn’t hesitate to do what he ordered. And he met with unusual turbulent gray. Oh, yes, Dominic's eyes were unsustainable. The emotions that flowed through them were breathtaking. Because of this, hope once again appeared in Matt's heart, perhaps not everything was lost.

"What you said was true?" He asked calmly.

Was there any sense to deny it all now? Through all these years, he fled from the truth and hid it. It wasn’t healthy and it should have ended long ago.  
Besides, after what he had just done, there was no room for a lie.

“Yes.” he answered very quietly and lowered his eyes.

His heart beat as fast as the heart of a frightened bird. His breath was uneven. He was defenseless. He revealed himself completely.

“Because I swear, if this is your another game...”

Matt could now lie, say it's a game. Dominic would be angry, but he would have passed because he always forgave him. However, there was an option that he might as well have irreparably hurt him.  
The truth shall set us free.

"This is not a game" he interrupted with determination.

And the air became incredibly thick.  
The first thing Matthew felt, it was the top of the hand tracing his right cheek, after a moment the other hand gently lifted his chin and landed on his neck. Then he felt a warm breath and a whisper on his lips.

“You know what, you've always been like an forbidden apple. I've never wanted anything like you now. Only that matters.”

The shock that Matt felt, was indescribable. His whole body died for a second, and when their lips met for the second time, he felt as if all his worries were melting. He has never been so alive.  
His touch was not equal to the touch of any other human being. Nobody has ever tasted as good as Dominic.

The bliss that overwhelmed them made them forget about the whole world.

Matt wanted to be as close as possible, to literally blend in to Dominic. So when he settled himself comfortably on his lap, they both groaned at the pleasure of their erection meeting.  
That should be bad, but at the same time they felt it was right.

Dominic took advantage of this opportunity to put some small kisses on Matt's neck and then made his way to his collarbones, which had been his temptation for so long. And the only thing a dark-haired man could do was close his eyes and purr with pleasure. One of Dominic's hands left Matthew's back, wandered forward, and unbuttoned more buttons to get better access to his silk skin. And a moment later, the shirt landed on the ground.

At the time, Matt began to move his hips in search of more pleasure, as he did with his guitar. Just like today, during the concert, he imagined that what he was doing with the guitar, he was doing with Dominic, so now his fantasy became reality.

His hands wandered over his back, his torso leaving an electric shiver all over Dominic's body. Driven to the edge of madness blond couldn’t control himself and began to leave small bites, on sweet and delicate skin.

When Dominic finally broke away from his right collarbone, impatient Matt attacked his lips again. And he could not stop the deep moan of ecstasy that enveloped him. Because kissing Dominic turned out to be so fucking good, like nothing else in the world.  
Dominic, was the only one he ever wanted. Everything he did, he did to please Dominic. And the rest of the world can get fucked.

It could have been just a few minutes or a few hours. When they kissed so carelessly. Now that they have abandoned all their inhibitions. The drastic flow of their emotions was like a waterfall.

And it always been like that. The whole world could change, but Matt’s need to please Dominic never faded. All these years were like a curse. Who would expect, to be broken by such a simple stupid thing...  
Besides he was still not sure if it was really happening or if it was just a dream…

Lost in the kiss and movement of their hips, they were out of time. Until, Dominic practically moaned in the ear brunet;

“Matt, if we don't stop right now, I...”

But Matthew was very aware of this, because so did he was on the edge.

"Do not say now that you don’t want to" he interrupted.

“I want to, but...” but he didn’t know how to answer, so he blushed “I want to do it properly...”

Matt sighed in frustration, but he didn’t want to spoil what they had achieved that night.

The only thing he was sure of was that he didn’t want to leave Dominic even for a second. But what's more, he wanted to please Dominic, so he had to trust him.

“So in that case, I don’t know how we'll do it, but we have to cool down.”

Both of them reluctantly stopped their movements. What was unbearable at that moment.

Trying to catch his breath, Matt hid his head in Dominic's neck, but after only a few seconds he could not help himself to leave small kisses on his delightful skin.

“Matt, you're not helping.”

Matt rolled his eyes but let it go.

For a moment they remained motionless, so cuddled to each other, listening to their breaths, thinking that they would never have enough of themselves.

”We need to talk about it… but maybe tomorrow”

“Yes, I guess so…”

At last Dominic took Matt's face in his hands and smiled mischievously, for his eyes still sparkled with lust. There was a rude idea in his head.

"Matt... remember, as you said in this interview, we're still fighting for the position of Muse's leader?" He asked playfully.

“Yes…”

“I think I found a solution for us, I know what will end this battle” he said sweetly, then kissed his cheek. “I plan to fuck you so passionately, take over you completely... You will no longer want this leadership position.”

For a moment, Matt's eyes turned into saucers in surprise. He never expected in his life that he would hear such words from his innocent Dominic. But these words brought promises and temptation that this was not the end.

“I will do everything you want to please you. Besides, you always had control over me... Even if we weren’t aware of it." he answered without thinking.

On Dominic's face, an even larger smile appeared.

"Maybe, but apparently, all this time, we were lost like blind men. I've been waiting for it so long that when I'm done with you, they'll hear you at the other end of the universe." He assured him charmingly.

“What a promise from Dominic Howard's lips. Now I need to update my description of you”


End file.
